Verre brisé
by Sev'Lily
Summary: Après avoir passé deux semaines de vacances forcées chez lui, Severus Snape retrouve Lily Evans à Poudlard. L'air distant de son ami inquiète la Gryffondor, va-t-elle réussir à découvrir les raisons de cette attitude ?


**Point de vue de Severus :**

Après une semaine de vacances bien méritées, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient revenus dans le château pour la dernière ligne droite avant les examens de fin d'année. Au vue des révisions, un nombre plus important d'étudiants étaient restés dans l'établissement, mais ce n'avait exceptionnellement pas été le cas pour Severus Snape.

Une fois de plus sanctionné injustement par cette vieille chouette aigrie de McGonagall, le Serpentard n'avait pas été autorisé à rester dans l'école durant cette période et n'étant pas majeur, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se rendre 13 impasse du Tisseur avec tout ce que cela impliquait.

Perdu dans des pensées anormalement sombres, il s'était assis sous un arbre en face du lac en attendant qu'une de ses potions soit prête. Il fût soudain interpellé par un infime bruit de crissement semblable à celui d'une chaussure frôlant discrètement un sol juché de brindilles. En une seconde, il se releva et se détourna, baguette à la main en prenant bien soin de ne pas trop bouger son bras gauche.

_Lily._

Il abaissa sa baguette devant l'air réjouit, presque joviale de la Gryffondor.

- Rho t'es pas drôle !

- Mieux vaut être prudent, avec les imbéciles qui rôdent… Commenta-il en jetant un regard circulaire aux alentours avant de s'asseoir à nouveau.

- Tu es toujours trop sur tes gardes Sev'.

Il la regarda d'un air de défi.

- Bon je ne dis pas que c'est injustifié, je suis juste déçue de ne jamais pouvoir te prendre par surprise. Mais je ne désespère pas !

Son sourire malicieux en arracha un autre, pratiquement imperceptible au Serpentard.

- Pourtant, je peux t'assurer qu'il serait préférable que tu laisses tomber, tu risques le faux espoir.

- Tu ne me laisserais même pas réussir pour me faire plaisir ?

_Merlin, pas ça._

Severus fixa le regard de biche suppliante de la jeune fille, décontenancé. Il finit par se reprendre et demanda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et quelle sorte de satisfaction tirerais-tu d'une telle victoire ?

- Tout bien réfléchi... Commença-t-elle. Si on oublie le fait que ça m'amuserai... Rien !

- La réponse est donc non.

Il détourna la tête et se mit à fixer le lac, à nouveau absorbé par ses pensées. Lily rompit le silence d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Tu connais la chanson de la poupée qui fait non ?

- Étonnamment, je sens le piège. Je préfère donc te répondre que je n'en ai pas souvenir.

- Eh bien si tu ne t'en souviens pas, sache qu'à la fin on apprend que le mot "oui" existe. Et que tu peux donc parfaitement l'utiliser sans aucun problème !

_Nous y sommes._

En soi, il avait déjà eu beaucoup de chance en se montrant aussi prévoyant. N'importe qui ne se baladait pas constamment avec une potion antidouleur sur lui. Il savait parfaitement que les effets s'estomperaient bientôt, mais il avait espéré avoir au moins le temps d'en préparer une autre avant que cela n'arrive.

Au vu de la douleur grandissante, il allait devoir user de tous ses talents pour masquer son état à Lily. Il n'avait ni envie, ni besoin d'en parler.

- Sev' ? Ça va ?

- Oui, oui. Tout va bien.

- Ah bah voilà tu as dit oui ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il lui sembla qu'elle s'était figée sur place, mais Severus était trop occupé à tenter de ne pas alerter la Gryffondor pour analyser sa réaction. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il entreprit un changement de position, mais la douleur qui s'en suivit (probablement décuplée par l'absence de gênes pendant plusieurs heures grâce à la potion) arracha une faible grimace au jeune homme.

- Désolée Sev' je t'ai vexé ? Questionna Lily.

Il fallût qu'elle pose cette question pour que le Serpentard se rende compte qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas réagit depuis l'explication de son amie et qu'il n'avait même pas daigné la regarder. Se maudissant intérieurement pour ce manque de tact, c'est d'un air intrigué qu'il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Non absolument pas, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

_Quel imbécile._

Voyant le regard suspicieux et les sourcils froncés de Lily, il en déduisit que ses tentatives pour ne pas l'alerter avaient été vaines.

- Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Même s'il n'aimait pas ça, sa seule échappatoire restait désormais le mensonge. Il s'intéressa de nouveau aux rives du lac et répondit d'un air absent.

- Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien.

- Justement. Reprit Lily d'une voix inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle se rapprocha et prit délicatement la main de Severus. Bien trop concentré pour masquer des signes évidents de douleur physique, il ne pût éviter le bref mouvement de recul de son bras. S'insultant mentalement de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables, il prit son ton le plus neutre.

- Je suis simplement… Fatigué.

- Toi tu me caches quelque chose.

- Comme si c'était possible. Enchaina-t-il avec un imperceptible sourire.

Il en était venu à jouer la carte de l'innocence. Il était définitivement dans de beaux draps.

Sentant que sa couverture ne ferait bientôt plus effet au fur et à mesure que les tiraillements s'intensifiaient, il retira de la manière la plus délicate qu'il pût sa main et la posa à quelque centimètre de celle de la Gryffondor. Il ressentit la gêne de son membre et remarqua du coin de l'œil le regard de Lily fixé sur son avant-bras.

- De toute évidence ça l'est !

- Si je te dis que tout va bien !

Sa patience semblait le quitter au fur et à mesure que la souffrance l'envahissait. Il ne pût retenir un léger geste d'exaspération de sa main gauche, qu'il reposa immédiatement en grimaçant à nouveau.

- Laisse-moi en douter Sev'. Lui confia Lily d'une voix douce avant de reprendre doucement sa main et de l'attirer vers elle.

Ce simple mouvement sembla décupler l'intensité de la douleur et un bruit étouffé s'échappa de la gorge de Severus. Il retira son bras, et le cala contre lui pour masquer de légers tremblements à la jeune fille.

N'y avait-il rien dans son existence qui pouvait échapper au microscope de Lily Evans ? Merlin, sa vie était déjà assez pathétique comme cela pour que deux personnes en souffrent. Surtout s'il s'agissait d'elle. Il prit une grande inspiration pour laisser échapper la colère qui l'avait subitement envahit, mais cette dernière s'effaça aussi vite qu'elle était apparût devant le visage triste et suppliant de la Gryffondor.

Severus soupira et décala son bras toujours tremblotant vers elle. Il se servit de son autre main pour découvrir précautionneusement sa manche, faisant à nouveau monter la douleur d'un cran. La vue de son avant-bras lui arracha un sourire dégoûté. Le rapide bandage qu'il avait fait quelques heures auparavant était imbibé de sang, transformant le blanc du tissu en rouge vif. Submerger par beaucoup trop d'émotions en même temps, il n'avait pas voulu tenter quoi que ce soit avec sa baguette de peur d'aggraver son état.

Le regard dur de Lily n'échappa pas au Serpentard.

- Ne bouge pas d'accord ?

Il retint avec difficulté un hurlement lorsqu'elle positionna son bras à plat sur ses cuisses et se mit à défaire délicatement le bandage. Remarquant très certainement l'agitation du jeune homme, Lily lui jeta un regard furieux avant de reprendre.

- Respire calmement d'accord ? Si tu te sens mal tu me préviens immédiatement.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe et fit apparaître du matériel de premier secours. Elle nettoya ensuite la large plaie d'un rapide et efficace Cura et Severus pu observer sa blessure se refermer en partie. La Gryffondor s'attaqua ensuite au bandage, qu'elle mit en place d'une main assurée et d'une bien meilleure façon qu'il ne l'avait fait, puis releva la tête vers lui.

- C'est arrivé comment ?

Bien qu'apaisé par la diminution de la douleur, le Serpentard ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et détourna son regard.

- Un accident lors d'un essai sur une potion, ni plus ni moins.

- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile Severus. Continua Lily d'une voix douce. On ne se fait pas ce genre de blessure en cours de potion, surtout lorsque ces cours n'ont pas encore recommencé.

Décidément, la douleur lui faisait vraiment dire n'importe quoi. Avant d'aggraver son cas, il retira son bras aussi rapidement que possible et grogna un rapide « merci » avant de se lever et de se caler contre l'arbre à quelques pas de lui. Il était à la recherche d'une excuse plausible lorsque l'image de Lily, le regard triste et la mine dépitée, traversa son esprit comme un flash.

_A quoi bon ? _

Quoi qu'il arrive, il savait que son amie n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit la vérité. Dans ce cas, soit il se lassera et finira par s'énerver contre elle, soit elle le découvrira d'elle-même et il était à peu près sûr que sa réaction serait la même devant tant d'insistance. Après de longues secondes de silence, il se décida à lui dire la vérité, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'entre y penser et en parler, le fossé était d'une profondeur abyssale. Il commença d'une voix inhabituellement basse et grave.

- Du verre.

La jeune fille se releva et vint se placer juste en face de lui, puis elle s'approcha pour poser ses mains sur son torse.

- Du verre. Et comment est-il arrivé là ?

Ses mots avaient presque été chuchotés. Severus fixait le sol d'un regard emplit de haine et savait qu'un rictus terrifiant se dessinait sur son visage à mesure qu'il reprenait d'une voix plus grave encore.

- Il était énervé. Oh, pas beaucoup plus que d'habitude, contrairement à son taux de boisson dans les veines, qui lui devait avoir atteint des sommets. C'est ce que l'on peut appeler se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Un horrible ricanement sorti de sa bouche quand il pensa que dans ce cas, il avait pratiquement passé la moitié sa vie à se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

- Au moins ici il ne peut plus t'atteindre. Dit-elle en se rapprochant à quelques centimètres du visage du Serpentard.

Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Severus pour le tourner doucement vers elle.

- Et un jour il ne le pourra plus du tout.

Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point elle avait raison. Et encore moins de la proximité de ce jour. A cette pensée, le jeune homme lança un regard des plus diaboliques en direction de la Gryffondor, sans toutefois s'en rendre vraiment compte.

- Oh oui, j'y veillerai personnellement.

- Pas de cette manière Sev'. Tu comptes te rabaisser à son niveau ?

L'évocation de son surnom sembla lui faire retrouver une partie de son self-control, mais il garda tout de même un léger rictus doublé d'idées plus sombres et variées qu'elles ne l'avaient été ces dernières heures.

- Non, simplement lui faire regretter d'exister.

- Il regrettera son existence le jour où il se rendra compte de ses fautes. Affirma Lily d'un regard pénétrant. Et crois-moi sur parole, ses fautes lui reviendront dans la figure dans quelques temps.

Cette fin de phrase, dont le véritable sens semblait être volontairement caché de la jeune fille, interpella le Serpentard, qui retrouva soudainement son sang-froid habituel. Par la même occasion, il remarqua la proximité de leur visage et se sentit rougir légèrement.

- Désolé de t'encombrer avec mes ennuis, tu n'avais pas besoin de ça.

- Tu ne m'encombres pas. Tes soucis sont les miens à partir du moment où ils te font souffrir.

Severus s'apprêta à répliquer sèchement que non, il était hors de question qu'il fasse souffrir Lily avec ses problèmes et encore moins que le fait qu'il lui en fasse part devienne une habitude, mais il se ravisa en voyant la Gryffondor faire un pas en arrière avant de l'enlacer. Il se contenta de soupirer.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer, on risquerait de remarquer ton absence.

- Encore cinq minutes... Ils vont quand même commencer par me chercher à la bibliothèque...

Sa voix était étouffée, probablement parce qu'elle avait enfouit son visage dans la cape du jeune homme.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Incapable d'avancer dans la position actuelle, il se servit de son bras droit pour décaler Lily tout en la maintenant contre lui, avant de se mettre à marcher sans grande conviction. Il sentit le bras de la Gryffondor se refermer automatiquement autour de sa taille.

- Tu penses qu'on est obligés de retourner aux dortoirs ? Commença-t-elle. Les cours ne recommencent que dans deux jours.

Elle le dévisagea.

- Enfin sauf si tu ne me supportes déjà plus et que tu préfères rester seul ?

- Tu peux toujours faire un passage éclair à la bibliothèque histoire de rassurer tes amis et revenir ici. Personnellement, je pense faire un tour à Prés-Au-Lard, il me manque quelques ingrédients pour une potion.

Il fit une courte pause avant d'ajouter.

- Mais je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu m'accompagnes.

- Je vais simplement leur envoyer une note. Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Comme ça on ne perd pas de temps !

Elle fit apparaître un papier sur lequel elle griffonna quelques mots et le lança. Elle observa alors la note s'envoler rapidement en direction du château et se retourna vers Severus en souriant à nouveau.

- On peut y aller !

Il se contenta d'un faible sourire et se laissa guider.

**Point de vue de Lily :**

Lily Evans n'était pas particulièrement fan des blagues stupides dans le genre de prendre un ami par surprise et le faire sursauter. Mais en arrivant à l'endroit où elle et Severus Snape passaient habituellement leur temps libre, elle fut soudainement prise d'un ricanement et se mit à avancer à pas de loup. Elle se demandait si Severus était vraiment si attentif qu'elle l'avait toujours pensé. Se retenant de pouffer de rire, elle finit par arriver à moins de deux mètres de son ami. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin qu'il se levait soudainement et se retournait vers elle, la baguette tendue droit entre ses deux yeux. Alors qu'il abaissait sa baguette après l'avoir reconnue, elle s'approcha, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

''- Rho t'es pas drôle !

- Mieux vaut être prudent, avec les imbéciles qui rôdent''

Elle s'assit à sa gauche et le vit jeter un regard autour d'eux.

''- Tu es toujours trop sur tes gardes Sev' ''

Au vu du regard qu'il lui lança, elle eu l'impression d'avoir dit un bêtise.

'' - Bon je ne dis pas que c'est injustifié, je suis juste déçue de ne jamais pouvoir te prendre par surprise.'' Un air malicieux apparut sur son visage. ''Mais je ne désespère pas !

- Pourtant, je peux t'assurer qu'il serait préférable que tu laisses tomber, tu risques d'être déçue.''

N'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il lui parlait d'une manière très sèche, mais elle pouvait aisément deviner un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

''- Tu ne me laisserais même pas réussir pour me faire plaisir ?''

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit son regard le plus doux et triste possible. Celui qu'elle aimait appeler ''les yeux de biche de Lily Evans''. Elle remarqua quelques secondes son air troublé qui disparut totalement pour laisser place à ses habituels sourcils froncés.

''- Et quelle sorte de satisfaction tirerais-tu d'une telle victoire ?

- Tout bien réfléchi... Si on oublie le fait que ça m'amuserai... Rien !

- La réponse est donc non.''

Elle le vit tourner la tête vers le lac et sentit qu'elle perdait son attention. Elle tourna son regard dans la même direction et prit son air le plus sérieux possible.

''- Tu connais la chanson de la poupée qui fait non ?

- Étonnamment, je sens le piège. Je préfère donc te répondre que je n'en ai pas souvenir.

- Eh bien si tu ne t'en souviens pas, sache qu'à la fin on apprend que le mot "oui" existe. Et que tu peux donc l'utiliser sans aucun problème !''

Lily se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû sortir cette phrase-là. Elle se décala légèrement vers la gauche et posa une main au sol dans le cas où des envies de meurtres arriveraient dans l'esprit de son ami. Mais en tournant son regard vers lui, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait peut-être même pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire…

''- Sev' ? Ca va ?

- Oui, oui. Tout va bien.

- Ah bah voilà tu as dit oui !''

Elle résista à l'envie soudaine de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de dire une bêtise de plus. Mais à nouveau, son ami n'eut aucune réaction. Elle le vit juste changer légèrement de position et faire une grimace qu'elle ne sut comment interpréter. Elle se senti immédiatement mal à l'aise.

''- Désolée Sev' je t'ai vexé ?

- Non absolument pas, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?''

Le ton soudain innocent qu'il utilisa interpella Lily. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard suspicieux.

''- Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien.''

Il avait dit cette phrase d'une manière si distance que cela inquiéta Lily.

''- Justement. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?''

Ayant pris cette habitude, elle lui prit la main d'une manière si naturelle qu'elle ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il ait un soudain mouvement de recul. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'interroger, il lui répondit.

''- Je suis simplement… fatigué.

- Toi tu me caches quelque chose.

- Comme si c'était possible.'' Dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait naturel.

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il lui lâcha la main pour la reposer un peu plus loin, avec malgré tout un air un peu gêné sur le visage.

''- De toute évidence ça l'est !

- Si je te dis que tout va bien.''

Apparemment, elle l'avait énervé car il ponctua sa phrase par un geste agacé de la main. Mais la grimace qu'il fit alors qu'il reposait rapidement son bras sur le sol finit par l'inquiéter définitivement. Malgré son inquiétude, elle garda une voix calme et douce.

''- Laisse-moi en douter Sev'.''

Lily reprit doucement sa main et l'approcha d'elle pour l'examiner, mais à peine l'eut-elle approchée de quelques centimètres que Severus ramena son bras vers lui et le cala contre son ventre. Il tremblait, probablement de douleur, comprit-elle, et une grimace ne pût lui échapper. S'il n'avait pas eu peur que sa fierté en prenne un coup, Lily se dit qu'il aurait très probablement hurlé. Elle était peinée de voir tant de détresse chez son ami et elle aurait aimé qu'il la laisse l'aider. Elle savait à quel point il voulait être indépendant et se vantait de n'avoir besoin de personne. Mais à ce moment précis, il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir se débrouiller seul et elle était là, elle. Il prit une grande inspiration puis tourna la tête vers elle, s'apprêtant très certainement à s'énerver. Mais elle devina, en le voyant se calmer, qu'elle devait avoir une tête bien misérable.

Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il ferait ça de lui-même, mais il remonta sa manche et lui montra son avant-bras. À ce moment-là, le ciel aurait pu lui tomber sur la tête qu'elle ne s'en serait pas aperçu. Mais quel était donc l'ignoble abruti qui avait fait ça à Severus. Car elle doutait qu'il se cacherait d'elle comme ça si il s'était blessé seul, surtout qu'entre eux deux, c'était probablement à elle que ça aurait pu arriver. À l'état du bandage, elle devina qu'il avait été fait rapidement et sans l'aide de la magie. Elle se dit aussi que ce qui se trouverait en dessous n'allait pas lui plaire. Elle vit rouge et c'est d'un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu qu'elle lui demanda de ne pas bouger.

Elle plaça le bras blessé à plat sur ses cuisses, remarquant au cri étouffé de son ami qu'elle avait peut-être été trop brusque. Elle tenta d'être plus douce en défaisant le bandage, mais en voyant la plaie qui coupait l'avant-bras de Severus en deux, mille et une façon de punir le coupable lui vinrent en tête. Elle ne pensa même pas au fait que son ami pourrait se sentir visé par ses envies de meurtre.

''- Respire calmement. Si tu te sens mal tu me préviens immédiatement.''

Ses gestes devinrent automatiques, rapides et précis sans qu'elle n'ait à vraiment se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fit apparaitre une trousse de premier secours et nettoya la plaie le plus délicatement qu'elle pût, tentant d'ignorer les gémissements de douleur de Severus. Elle lança un Cura et vit avec satisfaction la blessure se refermer presque entièrement. Elle refit un bandage correct et mieux serré que le premier, sans pour autant comprimer entièrement l'avant-bras blessé. Elle lança également un Tergeo sur la manche de Severus pour faire bonne mesure et entreprit de la remonter pour ne plus avoir ce tissu blanc sous les yeux. Elle prit le temps de faire disparaitre la trousse de soin. Elle tenta de se calmer et releva la tête vers lui. Mais encore une fois, elle ne contrôla pas sa voix et fut plus brusque que prévu.

''- C'est arrivé comment ?

- Un accident lors d'un essai sur une potion, ni plus ni moins''

_C'est ça, et moi je suis Morgana…_

Elle prit néanmoins un ton plus doux et parla moins fort.

''- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile Severus. On ne se fait pas ce genre de blessure en cours de potion, surtout lorsque ces cours n'ont pas encore recommencé.''

Un éclair de déception passa dans les yeux de Lily alors que Severus retirait son bras rapidement et se relevait pour s'appuyer contre l'arbre. Elle eut l'impression que des minutes entières s'étaient écoulées entre le moment où il s'était levé et celui où un son sortit de sa bouche.

''- Du verre''.

Lily ne savait pas si elle devait s'énerver ou pleurer, mais elle finit par rester calme et se lever à son tour. Elle alla doucement se placer en face de lui et, malgré une petite hésitation, posa ses mains sur son torse. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, elle avait moins de difficultés à rester calme lorsqu'elle avait un contact physique avec Severus. D'habitude elle s'accrochait à son bras, mais vu que l'un d'eux était blessé et qu'elle voulait être face à lui… Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais quand elle se mit à parler, elle était presque en train de chuchoter.

''- Du verre. Et comment est-il arrivé là ?''

Elle senti une soudaine tension en lui, comme si un courant électrique avait traversé son corps. La haine qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard et le sourire sadique qu'elle avait sous les yeux la firent frissonner.

''- Il était énervé. Oh, pas beaucoup plus que d'habitude, contrairement à son taux de boisson dans les veines, qui lui devait avoir atteint des sommets. C'est ce que l'on peut appeler se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.'' Il ricana.

Cette fois c'était elle qui était possédée par la haine. À nouveau, des idées toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres s'imposèrent à son esprit. Elle n'habitait pas si loin après tout… Une leçon est toujours bonne à prendre, même pour un adulte. Lily garda malgré tout une apparence sereine.

''- Au moins ici il ne peut plus t'atteindre.''

Elle se rapprocha de Severus et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour le tourner délicatement vers elle.

''- Et un jour il ne le pourra plus du tout.

- Oh oui, j'y veillerai personnellement.''

Le regard sadique de Severus se fit plus fou encore alors qu'il prononçait cette phrase. Malgré ses propres envies de meurtre, elle fronça les sourcils.

''- Pas de cette manière Sev'. Tu comptes te rabaisser à son niveau ?''

Enfin elle disait ça, mais elle, elle allait très probablement descendre plus bas que terre alors que ses idées se faisaient de plus en plus claires et complètes sur la ''leçon'' qu'elle allait donner à ce ''père''.

''- Non, simplement lui faire regretter d'exister.'' Dit-il d'un air plus calme, mais toujours un rictus collé au visage.

Oh oui lui faire regretter d'exister… Pour chaque moindre blessure et chaque petite insulte lancée depuis la naissance de Severus. Elle en avait plus que marre de le voir souffrir. Severus ne se doutait pas qu'elle remarquait très souvent ses bleus ou coupures. Il ne savait pas non plus qu'un jour, en voulant lui rendre visite, elle avait entendu son père l'insulter et le blesser moralement plus de trente minutes de suite sans même reprendre son souffle… Elle était restée tout ce temps sous la fenêtre, et elle avait imprimé le moindre mot dans sa mémoire. Oh non, ce type n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Cette entaille… Non ce trou dans le bras de Severus était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle regarda son ami dans les yeux.

''- Il regrettera son existence le jour où il se rendra compte de ses fautes. Et crois-moi sur parole, ses fautes lui reviendront dans la figure dans quelques temps.''

Lily ne laissa rien paraître pour une fois, mais la douleur que Severus ressentait devait aider à dissimuler ses pensées.

Elle avait toujours le visage très proche de celui de son ami, mais elle laissa glisser ses mains de son visage à ses épaules. Il se calma et, après l'avoir regardée, prit un air gêné et une légère couleur rosée.

''- Désolé de t'encombrer avec mes ennuis, tu n'avais pas besoin de ça.

- Tu ne m'encombres pas.'' Dit-elle en cherchant son regard. ''Tes soucis sont les miens à partir du moment où ils te font souffrir.''

Elle finit enfin par remarquer leur proximité et après un instant d'hésitation elle se recula un peu… Pour aussitôt venir le serrer dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans la cape du jeune homme.

''- Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer, on risquerait de remarquer ton absence.

- Encore cinq minutes... Ils vont quand même commencer par me chercher à la bibliothèque...

- Dans ce cas, allons-y.''

Elle étouffa un grognement alors qu'il la faisait reculer. Il la tint malgré tout de son bras valide et elle passa naturellement un bras autour de sa taille. Ils avancèrent ainsi lentement.

''- Tu penses qu'on est obligés de retourner aux dortoirs ? Les cours ne recommencent que dans deux jours.'' Elle tourna la tête vers lui. ''Enfin sauf si tu ne me supportes déjà plus et que tu préfères rester seul ?

- Tu peux toujours faire un passage éclair à la bibliothèque histoire de rassurer tes amis et revenir ici. Personnellement, je pense faire un tour à Prés-au-lard, il me manque quelques ingrédients pour une potion.'' Il sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose mais finit par se lancer. ''Mais je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu m'accompagnes.

- Je vais simplement leur envoyer une note. Comme ça on ne perd pas de temps !''

Elle sortit rapidement un parchemin et écrivit le plus discrètement possible ''Alice, Marie, je reviens vers 21H. RDV dans le dortoir, j'ai besoin de vos dons en DCFM et en enchantements. Rassemblez vos livres !''.

Elle lança un rapide sort informulé et la note s'envola vers ses amies.

''- On peut y aller !'' Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle le vit lui renvoyer son sourire faiblement. Regardant droit devant elle, un éclair de sadisme passa dans son regard.

_Tobias Snape… Fais bien attention à toi… Un malheur est si vite arrivé…_


End file.
